


fire and desire.

by royal__indigo



Series: Marcus & Dušan ❤︎ [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dušan Nemec, Bisexual Marcus Holloway, Friendship, Game: Watch Dogs 2, M/M, Male Slash, Marcus and Dušan really can't get enough of each other and I love it, Romance, Secrets soon to unfold, Watch Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: marcus blew dusan away, dusan couldn’t turn him down—no matter what, however, dusan’s job makes it tough for him to pursue marcus.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Dušan Nemec, Marcus Holloway/Dušan Nemec
Series: Marcus & Dušan ❤︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087805
Kudos: 2





	fire and desire.

**Author's Note:**

> —how i've managed to not add ANY smut in the first chapter is quite amazing, actually lol. i usually just wanna get straight into it and then center the other chapters around other random stuff, that's GROWTH.
> 
> —i love rick james and teena marie's song "fire and desire" so this fic is getting its title straight from that, certain parts of this will kinda mirror the song anyway… hopefully lol :)

… the kiss was one way to Dusan, the hands were another way, but the _heart_ … had a lock and key on it. Dusan was competing with Marcus to maintain control over San Francisco, he didn’t want Marcus to win but he was quite intrigued by his persistence. Sleeping with Marcus wasn’t sitting quite well with his friends, but it felt so good to Dusan—it was pretty hard to control himself.

Having Marcus dominate Dusan like that made Dusan glow every time he had shown up to work, it was tough to hide from his employees. Dusan would just lie and say that it was a girl that he met that he was thinking about, but the whole time—it was Marcus Holloway on his mind.

The way Marcus would hold Dusan, fuck him, wrestle with him in bed—after they were done, Dusan desperately wanted to call out from work, but then everything would become far too obvious. Being with Marcus was more exciting than being in charge of employees who take more lunch breaks than they take breaths.

“You’re gonna have to tell them sooner or later, you know that, right?” Marcus asked Dusan, turning back to him after they faced away from each other after they had sex.

“Marcus… I can’t do that, we’re supposed to hate each other, not sleep with each other, my company wants that for us,” Dusan replied to Marcus.

“Quit then, I see the way you light up around me, quit,” Marcus told Dusan, hoping that he could get through to Dusan.

“But I can’t!”

“ _Try_ … for me,”

Dusan sighed exasperatedly, putting both his hands on his head then crying as he turnt away from Marcus, “I wanna try, but,”

“You’re scared of what’ll happen?” Marcus asked Dusan.

“Uhhh, no—it’s just a lot, dude,” Dusan replied to Marcus.

“You can come live with me, I know you’re used to the glamorous rich hipster life, but I could give a better life—a life of truth,”

“That’s quite sweet of you, Marcus, but my job’s gonna find me and they’ll arrest you for all of the hacking that you’re doing,”

Marcus shook his head in disapproval then turnt away from Dusan, “You’re gonna crack one of these days, you can’t keep up that facade forever,”

Dusan smirked, “You’d be surprised, buttercup,”

Marcus slammed his head into his pillow then chuckled wholeheartedly, even he knew that was complete bullshit. Dusan couldn’t keep a facade up to save his own life, he can’t even lie to Marcus whenever he does something wrong.

* * * *

Dusan came back to his office, being the owner of Blume and CTOS was a rough life especially when you’re foolish enough to be fucking the guy who’s trying to put a stop to your people. Dusan couldn’t stop his leg from shaking, he wanted to be with Marcus—the job was eating him up, trying his very best to keep his personal life hidden from his crew.

“Are you feeling okay, Mr. Nemec?” one of Dusan’s employees, Steve asked him.

“Yeah, just a little shook up from earlier—I almost slipped and fell in a puddle,” Dusan replied to Steve.

“Oh, glad to see that you’re okay then,”

“Thanks,”

Dusan went back to browsing the internet, no one knew that he had Marcus’ messages in the other tab—Dusan chose a secret alias to keep up with Marcus and talk to him. At least if they couldn’t actually be together at the moment, they were still gonna chat with each other some way somehow.

* * *

 **MARCUS** : _Shouldn’t you be working? LOL_

 **DUSAN** : _Fuck no, you’re more fun to talk to :p_

 **MARCUS** : _Awww, you miss my dick that much, huh?_

 **DUSAN** : _You fuckin’ jackass, I just wanna be with you, that thing doesn’t even matter._

 **MARCUS** : _Come over later on tonight after you get off from work._

 **DUSAN** : _Ok, you better have craft beer with you, I shouldn’t have to keep going to the liquor store every time we get together for your drunk ass._

 **MARCUS** : _Hey, well at least I’m not a sloppy drunk like you :p_

 **DUSAN** : _Fuck off, you dick—you know I don’t even drink like that, dude._

 **MARCUS** : _Prove that to me later, I know your employees are gonna start looking at your screen. Wouldn’t want your handsome ass getting in trouble now, huh?_

 **DUSAN** : _Alright then, gotta go._

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Nemec, who’s that you’re—” one of Dusan’s employees asked him before being interrupted.

“Oh, he’s just… an old friend,” Dusan replied to the young male employee.

Dusan’s employee nodded, then walked away back to his cubicle—Dusan closed out his tab where he was messaging Marcus and went back to doing his job again. Marcus, in the meantime, was with his friends Wrench, Sitara, Josh, and Horatio. They all went over their plan to overtake Blume and CTOS, someway somehow they were going to also face Dusan and Marcus was probably gonna have to confess to them about his and Dusan’s affair.

Marcus and Horatio decided to hang out for the day, just to take a brief break from anything hacking related, “I saw you talking to someone by the name of hung_hipster1, you wanna talk to me about it, Marcus?”

“How did you—you’re sure one curious guy, aren’t you?” Marcus replied to Horatio.

Horatio smirked then chuckled, “You were so deep into that phone of yours, you barely paid me any attention,”

“My bad, bro, me and him are kinda… _seeing_ each other,” Marcus replied to Horatio, a bit hesitant, trying his hardest not to reveal Dusan’s secret identity.

“Hey, that’s cool—hopefully you’ve found someone that’s serious; you’ve had a lot of one night stands, man,” Horatio told Marcus, putting his hand on Marcus’ shoulder for support.

“Yeah, hopefully this guy is the one, he’s actually pretty cool in person,” Marcus replied to Horatio.

Marcus and Horatio found a coffee shop around the area to sit down and chat with each other about anything that came to mind. They both could easily tap into their hacking tools through their cell phones and laptops just in case anything came up with the rest of the crew at their headquarters.

* * * *

Dusan finally came home from work, it was a pretty long day for him having to juggle between concealing his secret social media accounts and managing his business. Little did Dusan know that Marcus had been waiting on him for at least 30 minutes, Marcus and Horatio parted ways earlier—he had to come up with some sorta’ lie that was convincing _enough_ to go see Dusan.

Dusan turned his bedroom light back on, it was pitch dark in there—he didn’t like the windows being opened at night, that would give him intense anxiety attacks. Once Dusan turned his lights back on, he saw Marcus right there smiling at him, “Fuck! Don’t do that,” Dusan exclaimed, out of shock.

“Surprised to see me here?” Marcus replied to Dusan.

“ _Very_ … I thought you were gonna be with hacker buddies tonight, I wouldn’t had minded that,” Dusan told Marcus, flashing a quick smile at him.

“And miss the chance to get to see you? Hell no,” Marcus then kissed Dusan, making him blush in response, overjoyed.

Dusan held Marcus’ hand after kissing him back, “Hm-hm that’s great to hear,”

Marcus and Dusan have had a rocky start in their relationship with people poking around, with Marcus’ friends trying to figure out why Marcus come off as distant at times and with Dusan’s employees wanting to know why he was always at the computer at times. _Being together in this moment felt so peaceful to the both of them, the world didn’t exist anymore whenever Marcus and Dusan were together—all that mattered was them_.

Marcus pulled out DVDs out of his backpack, weirdly enough, Marcus made sure that he kept them around just in case he met up with Dusan for the night. One DVD was of collections of various comedy skits, Dusan was a sucker for those—Marcus knew it. Another DVD was The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, that was more up Marcus’ alley. Dusan didn’t like the loud car engines in the movie after a while, they would gradually annoy him which would cause Marcus to hold Dusan.

“You’re _seriously_ not gonna make us watch Tokyo Drift, are you?” Dusan whined to Marcus.

“It’ll put hair on your chest, I’ll be right here,” Marcus replied to Dusan.

Dusan smirked at Marcus playfully, in response, “I hate you sometimes,”

Marcus smiled at Dusan, mockingly, “Love you too, you ball of sunshine, _you_ ,”

Dusan leaned on Marcus and snugged up on him like a small child, “I won’t be such a ball of sunshine if we have to watch Tokyo Drift,”

“Ok then, we’ll just watch the comedy skits instead,” Marcus replied to Dusan, giving into Dusan’s commands.

Dusan chuckled softly, “See? I always win,” Marcus smirked then shook his head at Dusan, in response, “Such a big princess you are,”


End file.
